


Исследователь смерти

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: С Геллертом или без него исследования и поиски следовало продолжать.





	Исследователь смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Немного дарк!Альбус

За окном моросил серый дождь. Пахло сыростью и подступающей осенью — лето в этом году закончилось рано, в середине августа. Альбус прикрыл окно и занавесил шторы: дневной свет, пусть и такой слабый, раздражал и вызывал мучительную головную боль, которую не облегчали даже самые сильные зелья.  
  
Непрочитанные письма копились на столе. Альбус решил, что непременно займется ими завтра и ответит хотя бы на некоторые из них. Он уже успел не раз пожалеть о том, что не нашел себе временное пристанище где-нибудь подальше от цивилизованного мира. Там, где совы не найдут.  
  
Комната, которую Альбус снял в Лондоне, походила на тюремную камеру — узкая, темная, с низким потолком; в углах клубилась черная зернистая плесень. От сырости обои отходили от стен и свисали неаккуратными пестрыми лохмотьями. Соседями Альбуса были магглы, причем не самые приветливыe. Зато здесь его совершенно точно никто не знал.  
  
Иногда Альбусу казалось, что он наказывает себя этим местом — как и всей своей нынешней жизнью. Но, как бы то ни было, с Геллертом или без него, исследования и поиски следовало продолжать. Свернуть с выбранного пути казалось трусостью и подлостью еще более отвратительной, чем все прежние поступки. Нужно было узнать наверняка, что там, на другой стороне.  
  
Альбус взял со стола изящный флакон со светло-лиловым зельем, залпом опустошил его, затем, не раздеваясь, лег в разобранную кровать, закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон.  


 

***

  
Альбус хорошо помнил, как все началось.  
  
Был теплый летний вечер, воздух душно пах цветами, между деревьев мерцали золотистые светлячки. Ариана умерла вчера утром, а сегодня днем ее похоронили.  
  
Небо было светло-сиреневым, последние лучи закатного солнца золотили облака. Сломанный нос саднил, но лечить его Альбус не стал — эта боль была вполне заслуженной. Он думал о том, что в самом факте смерти по сути ничего страшного нет. Страшно то, что смерть необратима. Ариана будет мертва завтра, через месяц, через годы, всегда, и дни будут бесконечно сменяться, солнце взойдет и спрячется за горизонтом тысячи раз, тот, кого Альбус считал самым близким другом, забудет о нем — он уже, уже забыл. Пройдут годы, мир станет другим и одновременно останется прежним, но он, Альбус, навсегда будет заперт в этом вечере, в этой комнате, и неважно, из чьей палочки вырвалось убившее Ариану заклинание.   
  
Внизу громко топал Аберфорт. Очевидно, он решил заняться уборкой, причем без помощи волшебства. Аберфорта всегда отвлекала работа по дому, как будто вымытый пол и начищенная до блеска посуда могли что-то по-настоящему изменить. На миг Альбусу захотелось спуститься вниз и поговорить с ним — хотя бы попытаться, он ведь старший из них двоих. Пусть бы даже Аберфорт ударил его снова, это ничего, это можно потерпеть. Лучше так, чем молчать и углублять пропасть, разделяющую их.  
  
Альбус сел на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Следовало признаться хотя бы себе: он трус, он боится смотреть Аберфорту в глаза. Он не может спуститься.  
  
Солнце зашло, на бархатном августовском небе загорелись звезды; в комнате стало темно, но зажигать свет не хотелось.  
  
Альбус знал, что должен скорбеть, но чувствовал только мутную, отупляющую усталость и как будто бы обиду. Почему единственный раз, когда его жизнь почти повернула в нужную, правильную сторону, все закончилось так? Почему цена за счастье оказалась настолько высокой? Почему Геллерт не нашел в себе смелости остаться?  
  
Наверное, потому, что счастье, как и все мечты о новой жизни, было обманом.  
  
Нужно было уснуть — по утрам мыслить связно выходило куда лучше, чем по вечерам, — но сон не шел. Тяжелые мысли ни о чем и обо всем одновременно давили изнутри, отзывались головной болью. Поморщившись, Альбус встал с кровати и начал рыться в школьном чемодане, который так толком и не разобрал. Кажется, у него оставалось усыпляющее зелье.  
  
Нужный флакон обнаружился на самом дне; удивительно даже, что он не разбился. Мягкий лиловый цвет зелья и его травяной запах обещали покой, хотя бы временный, хотя бы на несколько часов. Возможно, Альбус самую малость — примерно в два раза — превысил дозу, просто чтобы уснуть крепче и не видеть кошмаров. На самой границе сна и яви он вскользь подумал о странном. О том, что они с Геллертом ошиблись: они искали Дары Смерти, не зная, что такое смерть, не изучив ее, не поняв.  
  
Смерть не прощает наглецов.  
  
Альбус открыл глаза и осознал, что находится на незнакомой железнодорожной платформе. Она выглядела довольно старой и обветшалой: в красно-серой кладке стен не хватало некоторых плиток, пол был щербатым, сквозь прохудившийся навес просвечивало ярко-голубое небо. Альбус подошел к краю и посмотрел вниз. Между ржавыми рельсами пробивалась редкая жухлая трава. Похоже, поезда здесь давно не ходили. Альбус присел на скамейку, силясь угадать, как он попал сюда. Последним, что он помнил, была собственная спальня, а потом... Потом Альбус принял зелье, чтобы крепко спать, и попал на платформу. Следовательно, он спал, и все это было частью сна.  
  
«Во сне нельзя понимать, что ты спишь, иначе проснешься», — так, кажется, считалось.   
  
Стало вдруг очень холодно. Из черного тоннеля подул сырой промозглый ветер, и все в голове окончательно помутилось и спуталось.  
  
Альбус снова открыл глаза, на этот раз по-настоящему. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, руки и ноги тряслись, как от озноба. За окном таял красно-розовый закат, и на секунду Альбусу показалось, что он снова проснулся в тот же день, в который уснул, просто на несколько часов раньше, и теперь будет пробуждаться в нем каждый раз, до конца жизни.  
  
Альбус медленно выдохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Очевидно, он просто проспал весь день, передозировка усыпляющего зелья и нервное напряжение не могли не сказаться. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Альбус спустился вниз. От слабости темнело перед глазами, сломанный нос все еще болел, и это помогало не думать о странном сне и его значении.  
  
Аберфорт сидел за кухонным столом, перед ним стояла полупустая бутылка огневиски. На Альбуса он даже не взглянул. Из-за окна доносились соловьиные трели, и этот мелодичный звук показался кощунственным.  
  
— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал Альбус.  
  
Аберфорт поднял голову и посмотрел на него пустым остановившимся взглядом.  
  
— Проваливай отсюда, — незнакомым голосом сказал он и снова отвернулся.  
  
И снова Альбус подумал о том, что должен настоять на разговоре, разрушить лед между ними, не дать Аберфорту замкнуться в своем — в их общем — горе. Но, как и прошлым вечером, ему не хватило храбрости.  
  
— Да, — Альбус коротко кивнул. — Как скажешь, я соберу вещи и оставлю тебя.  
  
Разумеется, Аберфорт не вышел его проводить.  


 

***

  
Альбус нашел комнату в Лондоне, в маггловском районе. Тесная и сырая, она казалась именно тем местом, где Альбусу и полагается быть. Первые дни он лежал и смотрел в потолок; мысли неумолимо возвращались к платформе, которую он видел во сне. С ней было что-то не так, Альбус чувствовал это. Желание вернуться туда снова крепло с каждым днем, но уснуть достаточно глубоко не выходило, а усыпляющее зелье закончилось. Тайком, пытаясь избежать встреч со знакомыми, Альбус добрался до Косого переулка и купил ингредиенты. Возможно, если немного изменить состав, снотворный эффект будет сильнее, и удастся задержаться на платформе подольше.  
  
Во второй раз платформа выглядела как будто бы более новой и чистой. Альбус устроился на уже знакомой скамейке и осмотрелся внимательнее. Все казалось вопиюще обыкновенным, но он чувствовал: это место непростое, в нем обязано быть некое несоответствие, которое нужно увидеть.  
  
Наконец, Альбус заметил то, что искал: попасть на платформу было возможно, только пройдя сквозь стену. Не было ни лестницы, ни здания вокзала. Очевидно, эта платформа действовала по принципу платформы 9 ¾ . Встав на ноги, Альбус подошел к стене и коснулся ее ладонью — та оказалась ледяной. Выдохнув, он попытался пройти сквозь стену, но не смог. Где-то вдалеке раздался гул приближающегося поезда. Альбус вздрогнул; смотреть в направлении тоннеля было отчего-то неприятно.  
  
«Геллерт бы заскучал здесь, — невпопад мелькнуло в голове. — Он ведь терпеть не может ждать».  
  
Стук колес становился все громче, и Альбус почувствовал приступ паники. Он не должен был оставаться здесь, следовало уйти, сбежать, и поскорее. Аппарировать не вышло, попытка пройти сквозь стену снова провалилась. Страх усиливался, и в этот момент Альбус осознал, что спит.  
  
Пробуждение было похоже на горячую волну, омывающую с ног до головы. Придя в себя и выровняв дыхание, Альбус подумал о двух вещах. Первое — вне всякого сомнения, платформа является границей между мирами, и чтобы задержаться там, следует уснуть по-настоящему крепко. Глупо, что он не понял этого сразу. Второе — нужно обязательно дождаться поезда.  


 

***

  
Последующие эксперименты были не слишком удачными: Альбусу никак не удавалось остаться на платформе надолго, он просыпался, едва заслышав приближающийся стук колес. Усыпляющее зелье было слишком слабым — или просто не совсем тем, что требовалось. Альбус чувствовал, что его сознание слишком рационально, и оттого его не пускает на ту, другую сторону. Откровенно говоря, он и сам не знал, отчего ему так хочется туда. Путешествие в другой мир не могло вернуть прежнюю жизнь, беззаботную и почти счастливую, а ничего другого Альбусу не требовалось.  
  
Хотя, если бы получилось сесть на поезд, найти Ариану и неким немыслимым образом, без Воскрешающего камня, вернуть ее в мир живых, все могло бы пойти иначе.  
  
Настой мандрагоры Альбус пробовал всего лишь раз, и результат ему не понравился. Терять контроль над собой, над своими мыслями и действиями было не слишком приятно. Но, возможно, именно этот эффект и был необходим сейчас. В комбинации с усыпляющим зельем мандрагора должна была сработать.  
  
Перед тем, как принять получившуюся смесь, Альбус все-таки занялся письмами. Ничего важного в них не было — или же просто вся прежняя жизнь утратила свою ценность. Разве что над письмом из Хогвартса Альбус задумался ненадолго: его пригласили на должность помощника профессора трансфигурации. Это было честью, особенно для вчерашнего выпускника, и прежде Альбус обрадовался бы, но теперь он не чувствовал ничего, кроме раздражения от необходимости придумывать вежливый отказ.  
  
Но этим можно было заняться позже, после пробуждения.  
  
С добавлением мандрагоры усыпляющее зелье приобрело золотистый оттенок. Впервые за долгое время Альбус заснул совершенно спокойным и почти счастливым. Вот только очнуться на платформе не вышло; вместо этого Альбус оказался в том дне, когда впервые попробовал настой мандрагоры.  
  
Разумеется, инициатором выступил Геллерт. Как будто Альбус мог отказаться.  
  
— Непростительные заклинания — вопрос скорее лингвистический, нежели этический, — лениво протянул Геллерт. Он положил голову Альбусу на колени так небрежно, будто подобная близость была естественной для них. — Ты непременно согласишься со мной, если задумаешься над этим вопросом глубже.  
  
— Боюсь, что не совсем понимаю тебя, — отозвался Альбус.  
  
Он мог думать только о том, как сильно ему хочется погладить Геллерта по золотистым волосам.  
  
— Ну, смотри, — Геллерт поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. — При должном умении убивать и пытать можно любым заклинанием. Однако непростительными и разрушающими душу являются всего три. Тебе не кажется это странным?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил:  
  
— Это пережиток древних времен, когда магия была куда как менее развита, и слова обладали большим значением, чем действия и поступки. Люди придумывали слова, которые нельзя произносить, чтобы не навлечь беды, а их потомки бездумно впитывали это знание поколение за поколением. Когда моральные рамки еще не сформированы, ничто не может удержать от убийства или от того, чтобы подчинить себе чужую волю. Поэтому нужно придумать эти рамки искусственно, запугать, заставить бояться произносить некие заклинания. Это своего рода табу, и в роли ограничителя человеческих пороков выступают слова. То есть, чтобы применить непростительное, нужно переступить через веками формировавшийся запрет. Не у каждого такое выйдет. Следовательно, на самом деле непростительных заклинаний не существует и душу они не разрушают. Ну разве что у тех, кто в это верит.  
  
Решившись наконец, Альбус все-таки пропустил несколько золотистых прядей сквозь пальцы. Услышанное частично ускользало от него, но это казалось неважным.  
  
— Не знал, что тебя интересует подобное, — пробормотал Альбус.  
  
— Меня многое интересует, — отозвался Геллерт, прикрыв глаза. — Я бы назвал это направление науки маголингвистикой, как тебе?  
  
— Хорошее название, — Альбус начал гладить его смелее, мягко массируя виски. — Мне нравится.  
  
Это так и осталось единственной близостью, которую они себе позволили. Альбус слишком поздно осознал, что на самом деле хотел большего, а Геллерт... Он, кажется, не любил никого, кроме себя.  
  
С этой мыслью Альбус осознал, что спит. Очертания комнаты расплылись перед глазами, и он проснулся — но не в своей комнате в Лондоне.  
  
На этот раз платформа была темной, как будто подернутой туманом. Альбус хотел проснуться и никак не мог. Он бессмысленно бродил взад-вперед, пытаясь найти выход, но туманная дымка только сгущалась. Из тоннеля привычно тянуло сыростью и чем-то гнилым. Чтобы справиться с головокружением, Альбус крепко зажмурился — а затем резко распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой Ариану. На ней было то же платье, что и в день гибели, только отчего-то мокрое насквозь, как будто она только выбралась из воды.  
  
На миг Альбус забыл, как дышать.  
  
— Я хочу вернуть тебя, — сказал он едва слышно. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Ариана посмотрела на него в упор. Ее лицо было бледным, совсем как у мертвой; по впалым щекам катились крупные слезы. Kогда Альбус попытался взять Ариану за руку, та толкнула его неожиданно сильно и убежала в туман. От отчаянного понимания, что теперь ничего и никого не выйдет вернуть — никогда, ни за что — захотелось умереть.  
  
С этой мыслью Альбус проснулся. На этот раз он проспал чуть больше суток, однако совсем не чувствовал себя разбитым. Думать о событиях из сна не хотелось: было вполне ясно, что мешать усыпляющее зелье и настой мандрагоры не следовало. В другой раз нужно будет испытать Напиток живой смерти: это было рискованно, но других способов попасть туда, куда хотелось, не было, и...  
  
Из размышлений Альбуса выдернул стук в дверь. Пригладив волосы и одернув одежду, он встал с постели и спросил:  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Я. Узнаешь?  
  
Альбус резко распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял Элфиас Дож и смотрел на него почти что с ужасом.  
  
— Как ты нашел меня? — спросил Альбус вместо приветствия.  
  
— Выследил, — отозвался Элфиас, не отводя взгляд. — Случайно заметил тебя в городе и пошел следом. На самом деле это неважно, я... Я беспокоился за тебя. Ты совсем пропал после всего, что случилось. Не отвечал на письма, твой брат отказался со мной разговаривать, и я решил, что найду тебя сам.  
  
Альбус поморщился. Как же плохо ему было, если он не заметил слежки и не сумел как следует замести следы!  
  
— Все в порядке, — твердо сказал Альбус. — Не нужно волноваться, мне просто нужно немного одиночества, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе.  
  
— Нет, я вижу, что ты не в порядке, — неожиданно заспорил обычно покорный Элфиас. — Может, ты пригласишь меня войти? Расскажешь о своей работе.  
  
Дернув плечом, Альбус отошел в сторону. У него вдруг словно бы закончились силы, и спорить расхотелось.  
  
— Послушай, Элфиас, — сказал Альбус, когда тот вошел в квартиру и, не дожидаясь приглашения, опустился в единственное не заваленное хламом кресло. — Со мной все в порядке. Пожалуйста, не нужно... Не нужно вмешиваться. Я в полном порядке.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, словно умер неделю назад, — сказал Элфиас, поглядывая на него искоса. — Пойми, я правда хочу помочь. Ты... Ты не похож на себя, и я понимаю, ты многое пережил, но я не могу бросить тебя одного. Мы ведь друзья.  
  
От этих искренних слов потеплело на сердце, и, наверное, именно поэтому Альбус ответил почти честно:  
  
— Ты прав, у меня были некоторые проблемы. Я принимал слишком много снотворного — и не только снотворного. Мне нужно было побыть одному. Но это все позади, правда. Знаешь... Знаешь, меня тут позвали в Хогвартс на должность помощника преподавателя трансфигурации. Я думаю, что соглашусь. Нужно жить дальше, хотя бы пытаться.  
  
— О, — Элфиас посмотрел на него недоуменно, а затем поднялся с кресла и крепко обнял за плечи. — Думает он! Поздравляю! Не вздумай отказываться, слышишь?  
  
— Не откажусь, за это не беспокойся.  
  
Альбус позволил обнимать себя — так Элфиас не мог видеть его лица. Потом они пили чай и разговаривали почти как прежде, как будто ничего не случилось. К вечеру Альбус почти поверил, что преподавать в Хогвартсе и в самом деле не самая плохая идея.  
  
Но прежде, чем согласиться на эту работу, он обязательно дождется поезда. Это был его долг.  


 

***

  
Поезд прибыл на платформу в конце сентября.  
  
Альбус возлагал большие надежды на Напиток живой смерти, и не зря. Считалось, что ошибка в рецепте могла привести к гибели, но это совсем не пугало. Только одно имело значение — то, что на другой стороне. Альбус хотел узнать это сильнее, чем когда-то изменить мир.  
  
Вид тоннеля больше не пугал, разве что вызывал чувство легкой гадливости. Альбус не стал поддаваться ему и упрямо смотрел в черный провал, откуда доносился стук колес, все более и более громкий.  
  
Сквозняк растревожил сухие рыжие листья, лежащие на платформе. Альбус отметил, что не помнит, откуда они здесь взялись, ведь никаких деревьев рядом не росло. Додумать эту мысль он успел: из тоннеля показался черно-красный новенький поезд. Он ехал медленно, точно красуясь; из трубы валил сизый дым, место машиниста пустовало.  
  
Альбус поднялся со скамейки и стал ждать, когда распахнутся двери. Он осторожно думал о том, кого встретит там, внутри. Возможно, родителей или Ариану. Безо всякой рациональной причины и вопреки логике, Альбус верил, что его мертвецов еще можно было вернуть.  
  
Однако в поезде было пусто. Судя по всему, Альбус был единственным пассажиром. Поколебавшись, он сел у окна. В голове лениво пронеслось, что сейчас, возможно, его последний шанс сбежать отсюда, и проснуться, и научиться жить заново, с бесконечным чувством вины, с этой дырой внутри, которую ничем не заполнить.  
  
Но Альбус остался. Настало время довести дело до конца.  
  
Поезд медленно тронулся и двинулся назад, туда, откуда приехал. Альбус запоздало осознал, что не знает, есть ли у тоннеля противоположная сторона или же там тупик. Хотя, пожалуй, сейчас это больше не имело значения. Вагон неумолимо погружался в темноту: поезд постепенно вползал в тоннель. Альбус почувствовал, как у него дрожат руки, то ли от предвкушения, то ли от страха. Он попытался представить, что ждет его там, на конечной остановке, но мысли увязали, путались в черноте, что обступала со всех сторон.  
  
Тоннель казался бесконечным.  
  
Или же он и в самом деле был бесконечным?  
  
Осознание прошило резко. Что, если смерть — это вечное путешествие в черном тоннеле, без конца, без надежды, без смысла, и на другой стороне ничего нет? По крайней мере, для такого, как Альбус. А может, и для всех. Что, если платформа — последний отблеск умирающего сознания, и после него остается только пустота.  
  
Страх парализовал. Альбус знал, что должен хотя бы попытаться выскочить из поезда, но не двигался с места. В глубине души он понимал: бежать было поздно.  
  
Для всего теперь поздно.  
  
Темнота становилась густой, она словно бы наполняла изнутри, вытесняя чувства и мысли. В последний миг ясности Альбус попытался подумать о чем-то правильном и важном, но вспомнил только золотые локоны Геллерта и его хитрую улыбку. Этот образ был таким настоящим, что под ребрами стало горячо, и кровь точно вскипела в жилах. Альбус сделал глубокий, рваный вздох — и проснулся.  
  
Перед глазами все расплывалось, от тошноты мутило, мышцы ныли. Если верить дате на зачарованном календаре, Альбус проспал около двух дней. Удивительно даже, что он все же смог вернуться. Пошатываясь, Альбус поплелся в ванную и с наслаждением прополоскал рот. В раковине остались следы черной слизи.  
  
Как ни странно, разочарования Альбус не чувствовал. Теперь, по крайней мере, все было ясно наверняка.  
  
— Там ничего нет, — сказал Альбус своему отражению, постаревшему на добрые десять лет. — Никого нельзя вернуть, Воскрешающий камень — ложь и бессмыслица. Очевидно, он всего лишь воплощает тот образ, что живет у нас в голове и в сердце. Ничего нет, только тоннель и пустота.  
  
После чашки крепкого чая с сахаром дурнота немного прошла. С трудом осознавая, что делает, Альбус взял пергамент и начал сочинять письмо на имя директора Хогвартса. В нем он согласился на предлагаемую должность и осторожно спросил, можно ли приступить с октября, не дожидаясь начала весеннего семестра.  
  
Ответ пришел быстро и был положительным.  


 

***

  
Альбус и сам не ожидал, что ему так сильно понравится работать в Хогвартсе: прежде его привлекала исключительно карьера политика, в крайнем случае — ученого. Профессор трансфигурации Левандовски был немолодым человеком и явно хотел вырастить себе достойную смену: иногда он раздражал своей дотошностью, но обычно с ним было интересно. К концу года Альбусу позволили вести занятия у первокурсников, и это оказалось весьма увлекательно. Дети отчего-то любили его и почти всегда слушались. В ответ Альбус старался быть внимательным и помогать всем, кому требуется помощь.  
  
Иногда казалось, что этими добрыми, правильными, такими несвойственными ему в прошлом поступками он пытается искупить свою вину.  
  
В свободное от работы время Альбус писал статьи, возобновил обмен письмами со старыми знакомыми из научного мира, иногда выбирался в Хогсмид погулять. С Аберфортом они почти помирились — во всяком случае, они снова разговаривали, пусть и изредка. Иногда Альбус даже подумывал о том, чтобы влюбиться в кого-нибудь, но с этим не складывалось. Искать Дары ему больше не хотелось. Жажда власти растаяла без следа, навсегда осталась в черном тоннеле.  
  
Шли годы. Воспоминания о платформе и поезде поблекли и почти стерлись из памяти. Все было хорошо.  
  
Все было хорошо, и в то же время из своего путешествия на другую сторону Альбус определенно вернулся другим.  
  
Однажды он обнаружил в своем шкафу боггарта, который обратился черным дымом и растаял. Как-то раз, будучи в Азкабане по одному делу, Альбус оказался рядом с дементором и не ощутил ничего, кроме легкой печали. То и дело он ловил себя на том, что его чувства утратили прежнюю яркость, как будто часть его души навсегда осталась в тоннеле. Возможно, так и было. Одно время Альбус записывал происходящие с ними изменения и странности, но потом испепелил тетрадь. Ценности в этих заметках не было, и к тому же никто не должен был узнать, что случилось с ним.  
  
Иногда Альбусу казалось, что все предосторожности излишни. Никто не замечал того, что происходило с ним, никто не знал его достаточно близко, даже старый друг Элфиас. Пожалуй, только странный молчаливый мальчик по имени Том Реддл посмотрел на Альбуса так, будто понял о нем все с одного взгляда, понял и принял за своего.  
  
Наверное, в этом понимающем взгляде и крылась настоящая причина того, что Альбус отказался давать Реддлу работу в Хогвартсе.  
  
Временами Альбус хотел вернуться на платформу, но понимал: на этот раз ему не удастся сбежать. Он навсегда останется заключенным в поезде, без надежды выйти к свету. Разумеется, рано или поздно смерть придет за Альбусом, но сдаваться ей добровольно больше не хотелось, как и искать ее Дары. Жалел он теперь только об одном — о том, что Геллерт не побывал в тоннеле и не отказался от своих глупых, самоубийственных планов.  
  
Смерть придет за всеми, и торопить ее не следует. Но в конечном итоге Геллерт сам избрал свою судьбу.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось? — только и спросил он, поверженный.  
  
Эта победа вышла не совсем честной — путешествие на другую сторону наверняка помогло Альбусу, — но какая теперь разница.  
  
— Сначала со мной случился ты, а потом и я сам случился с собой, — ответил он, чувствуя смутную боль под ребрами. — Неужели это так заметно? Другие не замечают.  
  
— А я не другие, — Геллерт дерзко ухмыльнулся, на миг превратившись в себя прежнего.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Альбус. — Ты — не другие.  
  
Этот нелепый и уже ненужный разговор следовало закончить поскорее, но кое о чем смолчать было нельзя.  
  
— Там ничего нет, Геллерт, — шепнул Альбус, склонившись к самому его уху. — Только темнота. Поиск Даров не имеет смысла. Мир с их помощью не изменить.  
  
Геллерт посмотрел на него неверяще, а затем вдруг улыбнулся, широко и безумно.  
  
— Ты неправ, дорогой друг. Там есть то, чего мы заслуживаем. Не больше и не меньше.  
  
Альбус дернулся в сторону. Разумеется, он не поверил услышанному, разве что на долю секунды. Наблюдая за тем, как Геллерта уводят от него навсегда, Альбус подумал невпопад: если там ничего нет, то нужно исправлять ошибки сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Жаль, что Геллерт этого так и не понял.  


 

***

  
Годы тянулись, воспоминания множились и путались. Альбус старался исправлять ошибки, пока не стало поздно, и сделал это главным, важнейшим делом своей жизни. Он не совсем понимал, получается ли у него. Иногда казалось, что ничего не выйдет и все зря, а иногда — что надежда есть.  
  
Дары тянулись к нему, и Альбус понимал: это не благо, а наказание, причем вполне заслуженное. Часть его души навсегда умерла, и кому владеть Дарами, как не мертвецу?  
  
Окончательной cмерти Альбус не боялся: невозможно бояться то, что знаешь ближе, чем иного родственника. И все же на самом пороге он очень надеялся понять, получилось ли у него исправить хоть что-то.  
  
Письмо Геллерта — первое и последнее одновременно — едва не опоздало к нему.  
  
«Встретил он Смерть как давнего друга, и своей охотой с нею пошел, и как равные ушли они из этого мира», — цитата была выведена красивым, легким почерком; внизу было две приписки:  
  
«PS: мне не жаль, что с тобой случился я. Мне жаль, что я случился с тобой так, как случился. Как бы то ни было, твои секреты в безопасности.  
PPS: и все-таки ты не прав, мой друг, там не только темнота. Там то, что мы заслуживаем».  
  
Альбус перечел это письмо несколько раз, а затем испепелил. Глядя на горстку золы, он подумал, что у него, кажется, все получилось.  
  
И даже не так уж важно, что на самом деле там, на другой стороне, только темнота.  


 

***

  
В этот раз платформа, как и тоннель, показалась почти уютной — а может, Альбус просто соскучился. Поезд приехал быстро, ждать не пришлось. Очевидно, свой долг Альбус наконец-то выполнил и оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.  
  
Как и в прошлый раз, поезд тронулся и медленно поплыл назад. Страха не было: теперь Альбус был готов остаться в вечной темноте. Неожиданно сзади хлопнула дверь и раздались легкие шаги, такие знакомые, что сердце сжималось.  
  
— Прошу прощения, здесь не занято?  
  
Альбус обернулся и увидел рядом с собой Геллерта, ровно такого же, каким он был в юности.  
  
— Пожалуй, что не занято.  
  
Кивнув, Геллерт сел напротив, закинул ногу на ногу и насмешливо посмотрел на Альбуса.  
  
— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — честно сказал тот.  
  
Он посмотрел на свои руки и отметил, что и сам, кажется, помолодел.  
  
— Да ну? — Геллерт фыркнул. — Должен же был кто-то тебя встретить.  
  
— Но... — начал Альбус.  
  
— Вот только попробуй еще раз сказать эту глупость про вечную пустоту, — оборвал его Геллерт. — Скажешь — и я навсегда разочаруюсь в твоих умственных способностях.  
  
В этот момент поезд нырнул в тоннель, и вагон погрузился в темноту. Альбус громко выдохнул: как ни стыдно было это признавать, ему все еще было страшно. Точно почувствовав это, Геллерт молча нащупал его ладонь и крепко сжал в своей.  
  
Некоторое время было темно и очень тихо, а потом поезд резко рванул вперед, и в лицо бросился ослепительный яркий белый свет. Альбус зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел вокруг бесконечные изумрудные поля, низкое серое небо, мрачные горы и кромку моря на горизонте.  
  
Кажется, поезд и в самом деле выехал из тоннеля.  
  
— Как думаешь, это Шотландия? — небрежно поинтересовался Геллерт. — Я все об этом думаю и никак понять не могу. Иногда кажется, что самая что ни на есть натуральная Шотландия, а иногда — что это нечто совершенно противоположное.  
  
Альбус ничего не сказал, только стиснул в ответ его узкую ладонь.  
  
Пожалуй, это и в самом деле была Шотландия. Ничего лучшего они не заслужили.


End file.
